The invention relates to an operator control, particularly for a motor vehicle, comprising a rotary actuator which can rotate about a first axis, can pivot about at least a second axis and is arranged on a rotary actuator support.
Such operator controls which have a rotary actuator are frequently used for user inputs if different functions are to be concealed by a single operator control.
A rotary actuator is typically of cylindrical design and its axis of symmetry is at the same time the rotational axis. Manually rotating the rotary actuator causes switching signals to be generated which can control a menu, for example of a navigation device or of a car radio. Such a user interface, which can be activated by a rotary actuator, is also referred to as a multimedia interface (MMI).
Rotary actuators can also be embodied as push and turn actuators, and in this variant a switching signal can be generated by an axial force, for example in order to confirm a menu item selected by turning the rotary actuator.
Recently, rotary actuators with further functions have been used. In the case of a rotary actuator used by the applicant, a tilting function is additionally provided, i.e. manual deflection of the rotary actuator to the left or right, in order to switch incrementally from one menu item to the next. This advancing switching function, which is also referred to as a skipping function, is implemented by deflection of the rotary actuator to the left or the right by a few degrees angle. After the deflection, the released rotary actuator moves back automatically into the zero position. In order to give a sensation of high quality, this zero position must be very stable and virtually rigid. In this way, a large number of functions can be implemented with a single rotary actuator. For example, the tilting to one side can trigger switching to the next radio transmitter and tilting in the opposite direction can trigger switching to a preceding radio transmitter. By rotating the rotary actuator it is possible to increase or reduce the volume. Briefly pressing can switch the sound off or on. Pressing for a long time can switch the radio off or on.
DE 10 2008 060 114 A1 discloses a multifunction operator control which is embodied as a push and turn actuator. Linear spring elements which are guided in tubes are provided under a cover. Such guidance always requires play, and for this reason the multifunction operator control cannot be mounted free of play.